Take All That I Am
by Bebe18
Summary: Winter, her brothers, and her friend Jaycee decide to "run away" from their problems and issues in Tennessee. They come to realize they have family in La Push, Washington. What happens when they arrive there? Will their problems come back?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic on here and yes I know its short lol. It was a spur of the moment thing and I have a few more in works but I want to know what you think of this one. Please review and give me some critiques. Please and Thankyous =].

A/N: I do not own any thing from the Twilight Saga. I only own my characters.

_**"Winter try and call Koda and see if we can crash at his place tonight k?" Aiden said to me over the music in the car. I just nodded my head, grabbed my phone out of my bag, and dailed his number. After the 4th ring he answered.**_

_~Hello?_

_*Hey Koko._

_~Winter is that you?_

_*Yeah it is. I have a question._

_~Yea sure shoot._

_*Can Aiden, Jayce, and I crash at your place tonight?_

_~Yeah sure. Did you and Aiden have another blow up with mom?_

_*Yeah something like..._

_~You okay Win?_

_*Yeah we'll be there in 10. Love ya Ko._

_~Okay love ya too Win._

_**At that I turned my phone off in case anybody called. "You okay?" Aiden asked me. I looked over at him and saw him glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I looked in the back seat to see Jaycee asleep. I laughed to myself when I saw her. I turned back around and looked out the window. "I fine...I think...Idk its just this whole thing I've had it planned for a while now and I don't know if it's the right thing. Ugh I just need some time to think." Aiden reached over and squeezed my shoulder. "It'll be alright Win. If I didn't think it was a good idea you know I wouldn't have came. Let alone bring Jayce with us." He laughed. I gave a small smile "You're right but still let me think some k?" He nodded and turned into the parking lot. "Well, well, if it isn't my three favorite people." Koda yelled at us. I laughed at my older brother's antics and reached into the back seat to wake my friend. "Jayce...Jaycee...Oh wittle Jaycee wakey wakey eggs and bacey!" I yelled at her. She jumped and glared daggers at me "OMS you little jerk what was that for?" "Ummm idk but we're at Koda's apartment sooo up and at 'em." I laughed at her. We climbed out of the car and I ran and tackeled Koda. Him and Aiden laughed at me. I hopped off his back and we all walked into his apartment. "So you guys why are ya here?" Koda asked us after we all sat down. "Ummm well we just kinda left. Not really running away...just wanting to find something different...I think...I don't know. Aiden you can have it." I said furrowing my eye brows together. He explained our litle ordeal to our older brother. I felt Jayce poking my arm, so I turned to look at her. "Dude I never thought I would say this but your brother is cute." I just sat there gawking at her. "OMG ewww that's nasty. That's my fucking brother you're talking bout." I sheriked. She just sat there laughing. "Chill I'm joking. I figured I'd lighten the mood." I huffed and said 'well you lightened it alright'. We started goofing off until my brothers made an "announcement".**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own anything related to the Twilight Saga. I own only my characters.

**_"Alright I made a few phone calls and if you're really wanting out of here then I've made arrangments for you guys to head up northwest in Washington to some extended family up there." I lightly laughed at Koda's officialness. "So who's this exteneded family of Winter's you speak of?" Jayce asked. "It's some family of our dad's. Her name is Julia Call and her son's name is Embry. They used to live here but moved up there shortly before Embry was born. He's your age so it won't be to bad." He said and swear I could already hear the squeal coming from Jaycee. She looked over at me and I just shook my head and laughed. "When are we leaving?" I asked before she could say anything. "We're all leaving tomorrow around 6 in the morning. Our flight leaves at 7 sharp. So I suggest everyone go to bed." Aiden said smirking. I quickly picked up on it and jerked my head toward Koda "You're coming with us?" He chuckled and said yup. I squealed and tackled him once more for the night. The guys fixed our beds and we all went to sleep rather quickly._**

_Around 5:15 a.m._

**_I felt someone litteraly pounce on me. I made an ooofff sound and rolled over to see Jayce sitting on me. "Ugh get your fat ass off me...please." She hit me in the head but none the less. I got up and grabbed a pair of ripped jeans, a purple L.A. Pride shirt, and some under clothes and went to the bathroom to change and shower. I took a quick 10 min. shower got out put my clothes on and quickly moussed my hair, so it was messy looking. "Winter you better hurry your ass up you have 2 mins." My brothers yelled at me. I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my converse and slipped them on, grabbed my 2 bags, and ran out the door. I hopped in the back seat beside Jaycee, who was already dozing off. I grabbed my TWLOHA jacket and slipped it on. I pulled the hood up and stuck my ear phones in and dozed off thinking of my new life in Washington. We arrived at the airport in Nashville at 6:30 and went thru the whole secruity junk and boarded our flight at 6:55. We were soon in the air and on our way to Port Angelas, were we would meet up with Calls._**

_La Push, Embry's POV_

**_I woke up and it was around 9:15 a.m. I got and changed into some shorts and t-shirt since we would be leaving soon. I heard my mom call for me to come down stairs. When I got down the stairs I saw Jake and Quil in my living room. "Hey guys what's up? Sam need us or something?" I asked them while grabbing some toast off the table. "No we wondering if you wanted to go with us cliff diving it's supposed to be around 70 today." Quil asked me. "Sorry guys my mom and I have to head up to Port Angelas and pick up some family." They gave me a questioning look since they know bout my dad and how my mom used to be. "It's some of my mom's distant realitives. They're kinda in a bind and really have no where else to go." I said while sighing. "Oh okay well mind if we come along." Jake said while chuckling. I just shrugged my shoulders and sure why not. We decided to hang around my house for the next 15 mins._**

_Air Port Winter's POV_

**_We exited the plane, gathered our luggage, and then proceded to locate the Calls. I stood there looking around until I saw a bright yellow sign that said MATTHEWS OVER HERE! in black writing. I yelled to the others and pointed to the sign. We all walked in the direction that the sign was in and saw three huge guys, all with tan skin, and short black hair. There was a woman standing in front of them she had a lighter tanned skin, but she had the same dark colored hair that reached midway down her back. Koda stepped forward and thanked the woman. He turned to all of us and introduced us. There was a chorus of 'Hi's and Nice to meet you's' from us. The woman smiled and said "Hello its a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Julia and these guys are Quil, Jake, and my son Embry." She pointed to each of them. Quil had medium build and was the shorter one of the three. Jake had the bigger build and was also the tallest of them, and Embry had a smaller build but looked the friendliest. They all smiled and said hi. Altough Jake kept looking at me while Embry was looking at Jaycee._**


End file.
